


Trine Interview

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mentions of trinecest yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Command Trine are doing a comm link interview, and are being asked some... interesting... questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trine Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, here they are in an audio interview answering anon questions. It was kinda an exercise for me to try to get their ‘voices’ down, which is why I don’t specify who’s talking when. Hope everyone can tell who was saying what.  
> And - dedicated to you know who~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The trine? Why do you want to know?”  This is said with some slight suspicion.

“Because  _everyone_  wants to know, Thundercracker. One would have thought you would have  _learned_  this by now.” Sigh.

“Aww, c’mon, don’t be a stick in the mud, TC! It’s not like it’s a secret at all, everyone knows that we—”

“Finish that sentence and I swear to Primus, Warp, I’ll—”

“As you can see,” smooth tones break into the conversation again, “we have varying levels of comfort while speaking of…  _certain things._  Honestly, I fail to see  _why_  this is  _such_  a topic of interest among others.”

“It’s ‘cause we’re sexy beasts~ And besides, everyone wants to know if TC really—”

“….Warp, shut  _up NOW._ ” The sentence is accompanied by a low, irritated rumble of engines.

“Oooh, you  _know_  I love it when you—”

“ _Regardless_ , yes, we do interface, if you  _must_  know. The trinebond is a sparkbond, but a low-level, non-permanent one. It needs to be periodically…  _refreshed_ … or it fades.”

“And  _oh_ , is refreshing it ever  _fun~_ ”

“You  _would_  think that, Warp.”

“Oh, you like it too, heh. Or was last night all an act, hmm?”

“....”

“And as to your other question,  _dear_  anon, yes, some of us  _do_  occasionally lose control of our special abilities in the middle of…  _well._  Not  _I,_  of course, but my trinemates—”

“YOU CAN STOP RIGHT THERE, STARSCREAM!”

“I’ve teleported before!” A cheerful voice chirps. “Astro and I ended up in the middle of the mess hall! Heh, was Megatron and Soundwave ever surprised!”

“—and yes, it doesn’t happen often, but Thundercracker has—”

“THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER.” A click and then static from the other end of the line. 


End file.
